As a society, we gather in public places with many people, such as schools and public shopping areas. A troubling trend that has developed is that people intending harm come into public places to cause acts of violence. When such a threat condition occurs, first responders come as quickly as they are able, but they are faced with a rapidly changing environment in response to the threat. Police are not always certain where a threat is located, and try to quickly assess the situation. Any delay in response may cost additional lives, but if the response is uncoordinated the first responder resources may be dispatched to the incorrect location, again resulting in a delayed response.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.